Here I Am UPDATE
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: WARNING: Ryou X OC. Tea Bashing, no one likes her. Yugi X OC


DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh—DAMNIT! I do own Miyako Hina and most of the storyline. : 3 FTW! I must admit I had some inspiration from The Abridged Series and such. Oh, and Miyako's past is a true story that's a bit exaggerated. It's my life, and I DO see my brother from time to time, but everything else is true.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Youtube: XxKumoKiraxX + kiliko395 (I can't access this -TT)

Edited by: MoonlitSatin

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

READ THIS IT'LL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND:

(Ane-ko: play on the word neko, also means little big sister. (Because she was the eldest in her litter, and she reminds Ryou of Amane.)

(Limey)The Lime: Another nickname for Ryou, because he is British.

Brooks: short for Brooklyn, it's a nickname for Joey. (I own the nickname!)

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Me: I LOVE YOU! *glomps the flawfferhz*

Yami Bakura: I don't care…. (Me: what and Emo kid.)

Marik: Well of course you don't care, YOU NEVER CARE! *hyperventilates*

Me: It's ok Marik, calm down!

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

**HERE I AM**

_A fanfic by: Kanamakia Tsunderene._

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

The bright sun shone down on two figures, one clothed in a blue school uniform that looked great with his long white hair and the other dressed in a pink blazer and matching blue skirt which made her heather gray hair look even brighter. School had gotten out quite some time ago, but neither of them had changed yet, not when what they had planned was on their hands.

"Nice day, ne, Ryou-kun?" Miyako asked in her shy, quiet voice.

Ryou shrugged, frowning slightly "I suppose…."

The two teens walked towards the Domino city park in a gloomy silence, for today was the two year anniversary of Ryou's mother and sister's deaths. Miyako sighed sorrowfully, glancing sideways at her friend's expression. She wanted to say something, anything, to make the pain Ryou was feeling die down just a little, but she knew first hand that it was impossible. Instead she reached for his pale hand and he grabbed hers gratefully. They were nearing the park now and even the faint ghost of a conversation died. Miyako and Ryou sat on a park bench and waited for the spirit to come. Nothing happened until around seven o'clock, which was about when Ryou's mother and sister were officially dead. Miyako suddenly sat up, her eyes opened wide and her mouth went slack. A glowing blue-white orb only visible to Miyako floated down to the center of her chest and disappeared into it. She collapsed down onto the bench. Then, just as quickly as she had collapsed, she sat bolt upright again.

"M-Miyako? Are you alright?" Ryou struggled to get out. This was his first time doing a séance of any kind.

Miyako didn't respond, Ryou noticed she still had her eyes closed.

"B-big brother…?" 'Miyako' asked wearily, in a voice that wasn't hers.

Ryou recognized the voice immediately.

"A-Amane?"

"Hello onii-kun. How have you been?"

Ryou gaped at her with his mouth wide open. How could he be sure Miyako wasn't pulling a mean trick on him? But, then, how would Miyako know what Amane's voice sounded like? Miyako opened her eyes and they no longer were that captivating shade of maroon that Ryou had fallen head over heels for; they had become the most startling shade of green imaginable. An eye color, which only two people he had ever known had, and they were his sister and mother.

"Miy—I mean, Amane, do you realize that you are…" Ryou paused there trying to put it lightly.

"Dead?" They said at the same time, Ryou's voice faltering and Amane's staying strong and blatant.

"Yeah, I realize. It's not so bad, y'know. There are times like this when a psychic can let me visit. I haven't done this before, but mother visited father, so I know how to do it."

'_Mother….' _ Ryou thought, picturing her beautiful face in his mind. Oh how he missed them!

"Onii-kun?" Amane's voice came again, each time like a sweet poison to Ryou's heart, "I can't stay for too long…"

"Why not?" Ryou never wanted her to leave him again, even if she was in Miyako's body.

"Because, nii-kun, if I stay for over three hours I will start to join souls with Miyako, causing her to become what I am…" Amane said with a heart shattering sigh.

"What would that be?" Ryou inquired, staring only at his sister's eyes.

"Dead, forced to wander the earth as an invisible soul..." Amane's respond was dark, mature, and sorrow-filled, so unlike her normal self. "And I know personally that you don't want that…." Amane lightened up with a sly smile.

Ryou's cheeks flushed lightly. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Amane's eyes in Miyako's body bore into Ryou's soul; at least, that's how he felt at the moment. Ryou felt like an open book to the ghost of his little sister. He used to share almost everything with her when she was alive.

"I can see into everyone's' minds Ryou-nii….I know things about you that would make you SO embarrassed." Amane giggled cutely and smiled at her older brother.

"Wha-Y-you can?" He older brother gasped.

"Yep! And to prove it I can tell you what you think of all of your 'friends'. Let's see…. You think Yugi's hair is cool in a strange way, you think Téa can be a dumb trollop, Joey is a bit vulgar, Tristan isn't very smart, and Miyako….Haha! This is fun! How cool! My nii-kun has a CRUSH on someone! To really mortify you, I could tell you everything you've ever thought about her… but I won't because I'm too nice." Amane just smiled as big as she could on Miyako's face and watched as her older brother blushed a furious red.

Ryou sat with his hair covering his eyes, luckily for him it was somewhat dark outside, or Amane would tease him like mad. Time was starting to really go by quickly now and Amane had about two hours left. The last rays of sunshine began to fade with the passing silence and Ryou stood.

"Well, we sure have a lot of catching up to do. Let's go back to the apartment I share with father." Ryou tried to smile as he attempted to lie to his sister.

"Don't lie to me, Ryou-nii, I know father left you." Amane became serious.

Ryou looked down, unable to look directly into his sister's eyes. Amane stood and embraced her brother yet again. "It's alright; it seems to me that you have friends that are more than willing to help you out. I know Yugi would help you in a heartbeat! But I think I know who you'd want to help you out most..."

Ryou looked up fast as lightning with a mortified expression on his face. "O-ok!" he interrupted her before she could tease him further. "Let's go now, ok?" He smiled sheepishly.

Amane grinned. "Ok. I've seen your apartment before, but never in person. Oh! And how is Ane-ko doing?"

"Oh, she's doing fine. She seems lonely for another kitten, but there's not much I can do about that right now, not having any extra money to buy a cat." Her brother smiled sadly, remembering what happened to the other kittens.

Amane noticed Ryou's sadness and held his hand as they walked down the block to the waterfront. Only an hour and fifteen minutes remained of Amane's time on earth for the year.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Ryou lifted the stone butterfly he had helped Amane sculpt and paint years ago on her birthday and retrieved the spare house key. He was such a klutz that he forgot his set of keys in his room this morning, not to mention that he had lots on his mind.

"Wow, I can't believe father didn't throw this out with everything else that was mine or mothers." Amane shone a smile of gratitude towards Ryou and he smiled back. As the lock clicked into place and opened, Ryou and Amane entered the small apartment. An hour remaining of their time, they sat on the futon in the living room and began their conversation.

"So, Ama-chan?" Ryou asked gently, on the verge of tears "What happened that night?" He was almost afraid of the answer

Amane smiled at her old nickname. "Well, on our way to the mall, a drunk driver wasn't being careful and mum swerved to avoid an accident… but we hit the tree instead. I was knocked out…" Amane paused here, taking a deep breath, something she hadn't done for two years. "…And when I woke up the car had become engulfed in flames. Mum was already dead; her skull bashed in by the steering wheel, and her blood was everywhere. Then I saw my own blood, it was coming from my stomach, a big piece of glass was stuck in m- RYOU-NII?"

"I'm Fine! Really, I just, I-I was hoping you wouldn't have woken u-up and h-had to face that trapped feeling as the car bur-burst into f-flames around you….My p-poor, dear little si-sister…." His sobs echoed in the room, despite his hand trying to stifle them. He rarely cried, but when he did, he cried hard. Amane placed her arms around his slender shoulders, something he had done for her many times throughout their childhood.

"It's ok, nii-kun! I can't feel the pain anymore."

"NO, you can't and it's my fault! If I would have gone instead to do the shopping with mum, you wouldn't have died! You had a full life ahead of you! I was and still continue to be a nothing in school; I'M worthless to everybody, and father's no exception!" Ryou still couldn't forgive himself. Living was a sin for him. His tears of sorrow had become tears of hatred for himself and he lowered his head in shame.

"Oh….Nii-kun… It's not like that! You may be a mega geek and get beat up sometimes, but that doesn't make you a nothing. As for father, well, he's just really upset. I know that's no reason to abandon you, but you look so much like mum and I.I think everyone's lives are equal. Even those huge mega rich people. They are the same as the lower class people who are in poverty so bad they can't afford anything. So you aren't a nothing, especially to your friends. If they thought you were a nothing, would they stay by you? Do you think Miyako would allow her life energy to be temporarily depleted for me to come here for you?"

Ryou sat up slowly, wiping his tears out of his eyes. "N-no, I suppose not… I just feel really terrible. I feel as though I stole your life, and I'm living what you could have had."

"…Don't feel that way. This was destined to happen. Do you ever talk about your feelings to any of your friends?"

"No, I don't talk to anyone besides Ane-ko (little big sister) about my problems. I don't think any of my friends would understand at all. In fact, I know that a couple of them would think I'm making this up, and make fun of me."

"That's where you're wrong, Ryou-nii…" Amane said slowly, looking at Ryou.

Ryou sat up even straighter and look into his sister's eyes. They wouldn't lie to him. "One of your friends is hiding their past from you. She wants everyone to think she's happy, and never gets sad ever. Can you think of who that might be?"

Ryou thought for a minute. Amane's internal clock told her she only had about thirty minutes left. "Joey's like that, but he's not a girl. Tea's not like that at all. Hmm…Wait! It's MIYAKO?" His eyes widened.

"Yes, she's faced a very similar thing. Her mum and little brother died in a car accident too, only when she was really little. Her father remarried, had another child who was a little boy, and after a couple of years that woman divorced them, taking her new little brother from her and not letting her or her father see them again. Then, like you, her father started not paying attention to her and more attention to his work. They still live together, but that's why she doesn't invite anyone over. He doesn't talk to her most days." Amane finished, shaking her head in disproval. Then she added. "That woman was in the wrong, ripping away from Miyako the very thing she wanted most again."

"Oh, wow. I-I had no idea! Can you tell me why she didn't at least tell ME about this? She tells me everything!" Ryou's brown-gray eyes were threatened by tears again.

"I could, but maybe you should talk to her about it…"Amane responded defiantly "You need to work on talking to people, especially her, about this kind of thing. And other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Your feelings, Ryou-nii. Tell her how you feel. Maybe she'll tell you how she feels in return. Do that with all of your friends. What is the point of having friends if you're not going to talk to them about your feelings?" Amane was running really short on time now at four minutes.

"I'm much too shy to be prancing around like a nitwit fairy and talk about my feelings!"

"Ryou-nii….Not to be a bugger, but, I only have two minutes left…." Amane whispered.

"WHAT? Then this is no time to be arguing! I promise you Amane, I will talk about my feelings! Only to certain people though. Oh, I can't bear the thought of you leaving me again…." Ryou sighed and pulled Miyako's body into a tight hug.

"Good bye, onii-kun, I love you" Amane whispered as she started to return to the spirit world.

"Good bye Amane, and I love you too…" Ryou whispered back as he let his tears flow over the edge of his eyelids.

Miyako's body went slack again as she returned. Ryou quickly removed his arms from her as she jolted upright again.

Miyako looked around in a confused way. Then, upon seeing Ryou she realized where she was and how she must have gotten there.

"Ryou-kun… you're crying…" her voice was back to normal.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, N-no I'm not." Ryou lied.

"Yes, you are. Here…" Miyako reached over and brushed the tears off his cheek.

Ryou stared at her for a moment, and then blushed as he roped her into his long, skinny arms, feeling a sudden burst of confidence that usually came from Amane.

"Is there something you didn't tell me…?" Ryou whispered letting himself feel sadness for her loss he understood too well.

"Uhm….Like what?" Miyako felt awkwardly pleased being enveloped in Ryou's warm arms.

"Miyako…. Why didn't you tell me about your past?"

Miyako's eyes widened as she understood the question.

"I-I didn't want to worry anyone. M-more specifically, you, Ryou-kun… You already had enough sadness to deal with, so I just kept it on the low down. I worry about you, Ryou-kun."

Ryou's blush deepened, feeling more confidence, he spoke again.

"Miyako, I really care about you, I want you to be able to tell me things."

"Uh….What do you mean by that?" Ryou's arms tightened instinctively around her so she couldn't run away, he sensed the anxiety that she got when she was embarrassed.

"I care, r-really a lot-" Ryou stopped himself; he didn't want to end up having these precious words come out as a verbal tornado. "I erhm ah-." He released his arms and sprang back. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Ugh, I really LIKE YOU A LOT!" Ryou closed his eyes tightly and covered his face with his hair and hands as he blurted his feelings, just like Amane told him to.

"Oh. Ryou." Miyako sighed "I like you too. I feel like we're really best friends."

"N-no, that's not how I mean… I feel—I love— ugh." Ryou paused and cleared his throat to regain some composure and prevent his voice from breaking and becoming squeaky. "Why is it so difficult to tell you h-how I feel about you?" Ryou mumbled onward. Almost as though he were afraid, he slowly pulled his hands away from his beaming red face and looked into Miyako's eyes, hoping she would get the message that he wanted to be with her.

"Oh. I think I get it." Miyako smiled shyly.

"Y-you do?" Ryou started to feel his heart rate return to normal.

Miyako nodded.

"Th-then, if you, umm, if you want, then wo-would you be, my…. Girlf-girlfriend…..?" Ryou felt his insides twisting and turning as if he just got off of a fast-paced ride at the fair.

Miyako smiled, debating whether or not to tease him a little. "I'm sorry… I already have someone in mind…."

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I should have paid more attention. Sorry" Ryou felt crushed.

"I'm kidding, it's you. I want to be with you." Miyako grabbed Ryou's hands and held them.

Ryou's gloomy fog lifted immediately. "R-really? You're not just teasing me again, are you?"

"Nope. I really like you too, Ryou-kun…" Miyako cast her eyes downward as to avoid looking directly into his eyes. For if she did, she would be too scared to say what she was about to say next. "I've been hoping you liked me too for a while now. And I would be glad to be your girlfri—ACK?" She jumped back as a white-gray blur leapt into her lap and started purring.

Ryou smiled and stroked the small white kitten. "Oh, Hullo there, Ane-ko." Miyako relaxed as she realized what it was.

"Oh, hello kitty! You scared me, I'm sorry." Miyako said, tensing a little as Ryou put his arm around her waist and nuzzled her head with his.

"I'm sorry," Ryou said, noticing her tension "Am I moving too fast?"

"No, I'm just not used to it." Miyako smiled, looking into his eyes.

Ane-ko looked up at them, her shocking green eyes locking with Ryou's as though to say 'Good job', then she yawned and put her nose beneath her paws.

"Aww, that was cute Ane-ko!" Miyako smiled. She sensed Amane's spirit coming from the cat. She knew, in the back of her mind, that Amane had never left Ryou's side.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"So, what did you two do this weekend?" Yugi asked Miyako and Ryou, not noticing that the two were holding hands under the table.

The newly found couple exchanged a glance, then in perfect sync replied. "Not much."

"What's with them two talkin' in sync now?" Joey asked with a sly glance.

"We can hear you, you know." Ryou replied flatly with his eyes closed as he put another chopstickfull of ramen into his mouth.

"Quiet, you Limey!" Joey shot back with a smile.

Everyone giggled. The Lime and Brooks were at it again with their playful fights that kept everything entertaining.

Joey flashed a smile at Melissa, who had fallen quiet."What's up Mels? Who shut you up?"

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking about after High School. I don't want everyone to fall apart. I hope we stay together like this forever…" Melissa responded, twirling a strand of her long, curly brown hair around her finger.

"Ugh, leave the friendship preaching to Tea, PLEASE." Joey was quieted from his giggle with a slap upside the head from Tea.

"I'M NOT PREACHY!" Tea glared at him.

"Gah, Ok! Don't be so touchy. Bitch. Geez." Joey mumbled the last part under his breath.

Tea stomped back to her spot at the table and pouted. Melissa smiled at Joey and then shyly ducked her head.

"Come on Tea, he was just teasing you. I think that means he likes you!" Tristan whispered at Tea, trying to be funny but failing.

"As if I would like THAT!" Joey spat back at Tristan glaring the whole time.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY,BROOKS?" Tea loomed over Joey, raining death stares like it was mid-spring.

"You heard me, and what does 'Brooks' Mean?" Joey snarled.

"I'm pretty sure it's short for Brooklyn Accent."Yugi answered innocently.

"What accent? I don't have any accent!"

"Yep, and neither do I!" Ryou teased, standing up to go throw away a wrapper.

Miyako giggled, then realizing their hands were visible, let go of Ryou's hand and looked away from everyone's stares.

"Wait….Were you two holding hands?" Tristan asked the question that burned on everyone's minds but Ryou's and Miyako's.

Miyako and Ryou looked at each other, the expression clear on the other's face that neither knew what to do or say.

Ryou turned red "Uhh….mm. We- Um. Oh Bugger."

"Oh-ho! Someone's got a girlfriend!" Joey teased.

Miyako stood next to Ryou and held his hand for support. He gave her an encouraging nod and she continued for him. "I-it's true. We are…" Miyako swallowed "…dating…"

Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi/Atem (The Pharaoh), and Melissa gaped at them.

"When did that happen?" Tea asked jealously. She really wished she could get a boyfriend too.

"Oh, get any action yet, Bakura?" Joey teased again.

Ryou's face glowed like a stoplight and Miyako's wasn't far behind.

"N-No, It's n-not like that, Joey." Ryou said through gritted teeth.

"I'm happy for you." Yugi smiled.

"Finally, someone paired up in this group. I thought we were all gonna be single forever." Tristan remarked.

Melissa smiled from the corner of the table she was at. "None of you realized it before? They've liked each other since forever."

Now that the attention wasn't on them, Ryou and Miyako sat down quickly.

"How did you know? Did they tell you?" Tristan asked Melissa, who was blushing madly with all the attention she was getting.

"N-no. I could just tell. Really. It was quite obvious. I can feel these kinds of things."

"Oh." The response was unanimous and everyone turned to their lunches once more. Melissa relaxed and slumped back into her seat.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"She doesn't deserve him." A voice that was just as desperate for attention sighed.

"Yeah, it should be me who's with Ryou-kun." A hushed jealous voice responded in the back of the class room. It was work time and Tea hadn't been paired with Ryou for once. The class had gotten to choose partners and everyone else was taken except the school whore. So Tea got stuck with her.

Tea glared at Miyako's long heather gray hair, tied back in that silly ponytail that she always wore held in place by that even sillier light blue bow. Tea would strike after class.

Tea's feelings for Ryou began four days ago, when their group of friends had discovered that over the weekend Ryou and Miyako had started a relationship. Tea wanted him. More than any of the other guys she'd ever wanted. As usual, it was because one of her friends had such a cute boy with her. Tea couldn't stand it. She was pretty, wasn't she? So why didn't she get a cute boyfriend too? Heck, if Joey would clean up a little maybe she'd even go for him. But, to Tea, Ryou was a blue ribbon that was waiting to be stolen….I mean won.

Tea slowly meandered to their group.

"Hey Miyako-chan?" Tea asked in her innocent threat voice.

"Yes Anzu-chan?"

"Please call me by my English name, and I would like to have a word with you after school, ok?" Tea was irritated by Miyako's arrogance to use her Japanese name.

"Ummm," Miyako looked at Ryou, who nodded in approval. "Well, I was supposed to walk home with Ryou-kun, but I guess he will wait for me. So, ok. See you after school!" Miyako smiled. Tea grinned. This was going all too well.

After Tea had gone back to her desk at the back of the room, Ryou whispered something to Miyako. "I know those words too well. She means business, So please be careful, I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"You worry too much! I'll be fine, I'm sure she just wants to plan a girl's night out or something. I mean, there are only three of us girls in our little group here." Miyako whispered back, keeping watch for the Sensei, who was too busy at his desk shuffling papers to notice they were whispering about something non-school related .

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"I thought I'd find you here…" Miyako said happily to Tea as she stepped into the alleyway, not realizing they weren't alone.

"Yes, what are you so happy about?" Tea snapped.

Miyako pretended not to notice her anger. "Oh, well, before walking away to the park, Ryou-kun kissed me on the cheek, so that brightened my day!" Miyako smiled at the now seriously pissed Tea.

Tea's bangs hid her eyes. "Ryou-kun, Ryou-kun. Ryou-kun. Is he all you ever think about?" Her voice shook in anger.

Miyako stepped back in shock. "Uhmm. Tea? Is something bothering you? Please talk to me! You seem really upset by Ryou-kun and I starting a relationship. What's wro—oof!" Miyako was knocked over by a taller girl, one who she recognized from one of Tea's sport teams.

"Shut up, you prattling idiot! No one cares about you, not even Ryou! He and I planned this all along!"Tea was making thing s up now, she really wanted to hurt Miyako. "It was his idea, really, we're together. He thought it would be funny to lead you on and then break your heart, so I'm doing you a favor before he tries to have sex with you and then dump you." Tea scoffed, then back tracked. "No, scratch that! As if he would, you're not very pretty."

Miyako stared up at her from the ground, her eyes filled with tears. "Wh-what?"

"You heard her, stupid bitch. Ryou hates you. Yugi hates you. Tristan hates you. Even Joey, the helpless pushover hates you too. You couldn't get a guy to like you if you whored yourself out!" The girl that had pushed her over spoke.

"T-Tea… why?" Miyako mumbled.

"Did the little bitch just ask Leader 'why'?" another figure came from the shadows.

"Yes, I believe she did, it's kinda obvious 'why' though." Miyako heard a third voice snapping her gum.

Miyako looked around. The silhouettes of two other girls came into her line of vision and she became scared. That is what Ryou meant by 'She means Business.' She wanted to fight Miyako!

"Guys, back down!" Tea barked, and the other girls stepped away. "Go home girls, I've come up with a way to settle this."

Miyako glanced around in shock as the other girls left the alleyway.

"Wh-what's wrong, Tea? You don't have to act tough anymore. I know you're a strong person." Miyako whimpered.

"ACTING TOUGH? WHO'S ACTING? I AM TOUGH!" And as if to prove it Tea kicked Miyako in the ribs.

"S-sorry Tea…. What do you want me to do?" Tea was getting more and more irritated by Miyako's cutesy hair bow. Tea reached down and tore it out of her hair, causing a heather gray waterfall to crash over Miyako's head.

"Tea? I'm S-sorry, alright? But that was made for me by my mother before she died! Please, I beg you, give it back!" Miyako was sobbing now.

"Made by your mother, huh? So that's why it looks like shit. I think I'll hold onto this." Tea felt so powerful standing over Miyako's quivering body.

"P-please Tea! I'll do anything, just please g-give it back. I'll even leave R-Ryou-k-k-kun a-alone for you!"

"Fine, you'll do anything? Tell you what, how about we have a dance off, DDR in the mall, on Saturday, which gives you almost two days to prepare. Winner gets Ryou and the stupid hair bow, Though, if you win, which I doubt, I don't think Ryou will want you anyways, so I guess all you would get is the dumb bow . Loser has to do whatever the winner commands for the rest of the month. Deal?"

Miyako nodded violently before choking out "D-deal..."

"Good, Meet me in the arcade at 2:30 p.m. Got it?" Miyako slowly nodded, her tears stopping.

"Great. See you there, looser!" Tea stalked off, leaving Miyako all alone in the alleyway.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"Do you know why Miyako-chan's been avoiding me?" Ryou asked Tea, not wanting to get in Miyako's way. Or Melissa's for that matter, after the way she had glared at him this morning.

"Nope!" Tea smiled to herself. She was such a good liar. Everyone always believed her. "But if she's ignoring you she could just be on her monthly gift, I would avoid her until next week."

Ryou's face reddened at the thought of 'The Gift' and started to go towards his class.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Ryou-kun!" Tea caught up with him from the other side of the hall.

"Yes, Anzu-chan?" Ryou had a thought of what was going on. Time to test the theory.

"I was just wondering if you could meet Yugi and I at the mall on Saturday at 2:30-ish in the afternoon?"

Hmm. Just as he thought. She didn't say anything about him using her Japanese given name.

"Ok. Where exactly?"

"The arcade! Miyako said something about challenging me, so we'll be facing each other. Then maybe you can talk to her?"

"… Hmmm, sure Ok! I'll see you three there."

"Oh, Joey and Tristan are coming too!" Tea added before Ryou could open the classroom door. He was already late, and getting a little irritated.

"Ok, that's fine. See you then. Bye." With that, Ryou ducked into the classroom, ready to accept a good chastising for being late.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"Hmm, what song should I kick Miyako's ass to the moon to?" Tea asked one of her teammate girls. One that had helped trap Miyako in the alleyway.

"I don't know. Maybe that new Lady GaGa song?"

"Ugh, Which one? She comes out with a bunch at once you know." Tea had such a short fuse today, and Yugi, Joey, and Tristan's lateness wasn't helping. She wanted them to be there by 2:15. Not 2:30 like Miyako and Ryou. It was 2:26

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Ryou arrived to the arcade at 2:29 and was looking around at all the games. They didn't have games like this back in England. He saw Tea talking to a strange girl he didn't know and decided to eavesdrop, following his gut instinct that told him she was up to something. He stood behind a pinball machine and listened to the two girls.

"That really new one, Judas. It seems fun to dance to!"

"Dumbass! This isn't fun! This is beating Miyako and winning Ryou!"

'_This is beating Miyako and winning Ryou!'_ Tea's words echoed in Ryou's head. Winning him? Was that why Miyako had been avoiding him lately? Ryou decided it was time to come out from his hiding place and say hello.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Miyako got to the arcade at about 2:32. She saw Tea and walked forward, a slight tinge of fear creeping up her spine.

"You ready to lose, Slutbag?" Tea growled at Miyako as she walked to the DDR machine.

"No, because I'm going to try my hardest!" Miyako was shocked at her own bravery to stand up for herself. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Don't talk back to the Leader, bitch!" The other girl got up in Miyako's face.

Tea pushed her away from Miyako. "Eiko, it's time for you to leave, I'll call you when she's broken."

"It's settled. We're dancing 'Judas by Lady GaGa' ok. You have no say in the matter anyways."

Joey, Yugi, and Tristan stumbled over at that moment.

"Sorry we're late Tea!" Yugi smiled apologetically.

"Yep, I can't wait to see who'll win!" Joey said looking at the terrified Miyako.

"Ok, When Ryou gets here we'll start. I'm totally going to win this because I'm a pro." Tea bragged.

"We'll see…" Miyako's bravery spoke out again.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Ryou stopped himself from walking out from behind his hiding place when he saw Miyako. She looked like something was terribly wrong. Ryou wondered why, but he kept silent.

"You ready to lose, Slutbag?" Tea growled at Miyako as she walked to the DDR machine.

'_Slutbag' Well, I've never heard anyone say that around me before. Wait a moment, Miyako's not a slut! How dare Tea say that to her! _

"No, because I'm going to try my hardest!" Miyako was shocked at her own bravery to stand up for herself. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

_Wow, she's being really brave. I wish I could do something._

"Don't talk back to the Leader, bitch!" The other girl got up in Miyako's face.

Ryou tensed, ready to spring out and knock the other girl, regardless of her being a girl, away from Miyako. But Tea stopped a fight from breaking out.

Tea pushed her away from Miyako. "Eiko, it's time for you to leave, I'll call you when she's broken."

'_Broken' what does Tea mean by that?_

"It's settled. We're dancing 'Judas by Lady GaGa' ok. You have no say in the matter anyways."

_Oh, how terribly rude! But It's just a dance off, so Miyako can't get hurt._

Joey, Yugi, and Tristan stumbled over at that moment.

"Sorry we're late Tea!" Yugi smiled apologetically.

"Yep, I can't wait to see who'll win!" Joey said looking at the terrified Miyako.

"Ok, When Ryou gets here we'll start. I'm totally going to win this because I'm a pro." Tea bragged.

_Why when I get there? Oh right, she's trying to win me. Does Miyako know this? She must have some idea. I didn't know I was regarded as an item to her. I'm kind of hurt._

"We'll see…" Miyako's bravery spoke out again.

_Oh, she's fighting to keep me though….I'm so confused!_

Ryou stepped out from behind the pinball machine then.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"Hullo everyone!" Ryou said as he walked out from behind the pinball machine.

"How come you're so late?" Tea asked accusingly.

"Oh, I was just so taken by the pinball machine back there that I couldn't help myself. I had to see how it worked." Ryou said quickly.

"Ok, whatever. Let's just start this already! It's already 2:37. I wanted to start seven minutes ago."

"Ok, Game on!" Miyako sighed, avoiding Ryou's pleading gaze.

Both girls stepped onto separate platforms. To try to show Miyako silently that he was on her side, Ryou sat closest to the left platform; the one Miyako was on. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sat kind of in the middle.

Miyako stood wringing her hands as Tea looked for the song on the screen.

"It's ok, Miyako, it's just a friendly competition!" Yugi said smiling up at her.

Miyako nodded shaking like a leaf.

The songs intro played and Miyako froze. Luckily for her, the arrows hadn't started on her screen yet or she would have been done for. Ryou saw her anxiety.

"Miyako, you could whoop Tea with your eyes closed!" Joey said before Ryou could get any words to come out of his mouth. Ryou made a mental note to get his words out faster than Joey next time.

"Shut up, Brooklyn!" Tea yelled over her shoulder as her arrows thinned and cleared.

"Oh, my…" Miyako whispered to herself as she saw her arrows.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"I, I can't believe it!" Tea moaned, catching her breath.

"Neither can we!" Tristan agreed.

Even Ryou who had sat silently in the corner was shocked. Not only had Miyako beat Tea, she also beat the record for the whole game. She didn't miss a single arrow and got all 'perfects'.

"I'd like my Ribbon back, Tea." Miyako smirked, panting and sweating.

"Huh- huh, here…" Tea fished in her pocket and drew out the light blue length of fabric.

"Tea," Yugi spoke with concern in his voice "Why did you have Miyako's ribbon?"

Tea looked pleadingly into Miyako's maroon eyes that were always so understanding. They lacked that now.

"Yes, Tea, Please explain to Yugi and Everyone else why you have my ribbon. Oh! And the real reason we're here today." Miyako's expression was so cold. If she'd had a yami, that's what her face would be like.

"Ok…Please don't hate me!" Tea started sobbing. Joey rolled his eyes. "I was so jealous of Miyako when I found out she and Ryou were dating, so I kind of got mad and challenged her."

Yugi stared down at her. His normally calm and gentle eyes were filled with anger. "Tea, I thought I knew you better than that!"

"And…" Miyako added.

"I had some of the girls from my volleyball team gang up on her. I was with them."

"And…" Miyako added again.

"Wha-wait. There's more?" Joey glared at Tea.

"I told her that none of you cared about her….especially you, Ryou. That's why she avoided you."

Ryou looked down, feeling stupid for ever believing that Tea really didn't know why Miyako was avoiding him. Feeling even stupider, for not at least attempting to talk to Miyako.

"Then I took her ribbon out of her hair and told her that in order for me to leave her and Ryou alone, or get her ribbon back, she would have to beat me in DDR." Tea continued, feeling sorry for herself.

"And…" Miyako yawned. Tea, making this seem to be a sob story was making her tired.

"I kicked her in the ribs and I told her that her ribbon was a piece of shit"

"You KICKIED HER?" Joey raised his voice.

"Is that all of it then?" Yugi asked Miyako.

"Yes, that-"

"Wait!" Ryou stepped forward. "Before the actual competition, I was eavesdropping a bit! I know, I'm terrible, but Tea and Eiko were talking about Miyako and I. So I listened. They were talking about winning me."

"Tea?"

"Ok, so I also said that Ryou was in on this. That he and I had some plan to humiliate Miyako and teach her a lesson. But I lied and I'm sorry you guys!"

"Don't say sorry to us, say it to Miyako!" Yugi spat at her.

"Yeah, if she'll even forgive you!" Joey snarled.

"I know I wouldn't!" Ryou said.

"I-I'm really sorry Miyako! Really and I'm sorry Ryou! And Joey, a-and Tristan, and Yugi! I really mean it!"

"It's alright Tea. I forgive you. But, I'm not sure if I want to be your friend anymore." Miyako stated.

"Ok, I'll leave you all alone then."

"Good! Don't come back!" Joey shouted at her as she walked away.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Even though everyone still saw Tea at school, they didn't talk to her anymore. Ever. Not even when she was paired up with anyone for a school project.

FIN~

Kanamakia: I had no E-RGHFing idea how to end this without a cliff hanger ending, so cha. I hate Tea, and I love Ryou, so this is the baby of those two thoughts! ^-^ look for my crackfic too!

Bakura: I don—

Marik and Me: T CARE WE KNOW!

Bakura: actually, I was going to say' know if I care for Tea much either.'

Me: WHAT THE HELL?

Marik: but according to most fanfics at least Ryou, your host has the hots for her.

Bakura: She's a-

Ryou: TROLLOP! I hate her and I love Miyako! ^-^

Me: Kyaah~ haha~! *fangirl moment* A DERRHHHHHHHH- *flatlines with mouth*

Bakura: shut up or it's too the shadow realm for you!

Me: YESSIR! Shuts mouth.


End file.
